May 1
Real-life Events * 1996 ** airs. * 2006 ** Released: *** *** *** * 2009 ** Released: *** * 2019 ** Released: *** Classic World of Darkness Events * May Day/Beltane. Celebrated by the Verbena (which they associate with the Sphere of Time). * 1440 ** Consummating their alliance in a Great Rite, Nightshade and William Groth become the founders of the Verbenae. * 1851 ** Within the Crystal Palace in London's Hyde Park is held the Great Exhibition of the Works of Industry of All Nations, between May 1 and October 18. At the Exhibition, under the patronage of Prince Albert (consort to Queen Victoria), the remnants of the Order of Reason are re-forged into the Technocratic Union. Despite this reorganization, some elements of the old Order's decadence still remain. * 1970 ** The Night of Iron Knives marks the beginning of the Accordance War between the Nobles and the Commoners in the United States. * 1974 ** The Galacian Confederation is founded, ending the Five Years War between the returned Nobles and the Commoners in Europe. * 1976 **''The third battle of Tara'': An army of Black Spiral Dancers converges around Tara while the Fianna celebrate Beltane. The army uses both ancient and modern weapons, with a suicide bomber destroying the outer wall. The Fianna and their fae and spirit allies defend the Caern, with reinforcement arriving via moon bridge from all over the world. In the end, the Black Spiral Dancers are defeated, but numerous Elders of the Tribe have fallen. * 1986 ** Marianna of Balador is observed and recorded by parties unknown. * 1989 ** Andrew Greene feels both intoxicated and like he's got the world's biggest hangover. Paradoxically, he's not drunk, and the world seems clearer and more vivid. * 1994 ** A man calling himself Bear instructs Deborah Gray, Teague O'Connel, Jon Fairmont, Kamaria Shula, Takoda Walking-Bear and Aileen Wilkinson in the different factions within the Verbena, as well as the four Seasonal Realms. * 1995 ** New Verbena Kameria Shula and Jon Fairmont are handfasted in a ceremony attended by their chantrymates. * 1996 ** Midnight: The events of Chapter Five of take place. * 1997 ** Morgan has been having Ozymandias Cody followed by a private investigator. She suspects him of having an affair, when he's out saving the world with Zydeco Jones. * 2003 ** Jon Fairmont tells the initiates of the New Hope Farm about what it means to be Verbena. Trinity Universe Events * 1922 ** Doctor Sir Calvin Hammersmith invites leading names in the scientific and political fields to witness the demonstration of his "Telluric Engine" at Atlas Cross, his London mansion, on July 21st. * 1970 ** Marcel Delorimier, later the Terat known as "the Apostle," born in Paris, France. * 1998 ** The Æon Society publicly announces its UN support and issues an invitation to open dialogue with any interested novas. The UN works behind the scenes to calm and reassure the world that Æon can handle the nova outbreak. * 2001 ** The Sternych Missive, in which Petr Ilyanovich, Calvin Lathrop and Mitsu Nakamura lay out for Eliot Stinson's perusal the case for the Directive and for US involvement therein. * 2004 ** The World Health Organization approves a series of new techniques for genetic engineering, many of which were created by the Triton Foundation. Most national food inspection groups, such as the FDA in the United States, copy this move, marking the first widespread use of genetic engineering for livestock and crops. Global food production increases by 25% by 2006. * 2005 ** As a result of investigations into Yaroslav Radocani's dealings with the Japanese, Project Utopia is granted further regulatory powers by the UN Security Council. * 2007 ** Frank Reneau, security head at Hudson Timber, sends an OpMail to John Hudson about some options quoted by a Mr. Penin at DVNTS regarding security options to prevent tree-spikers at their Canadian operation. * 2056 ** First Omaha Declaration. The US military declares political sovereignty to respond to the Aberrant menace. The result is a new fascist regime. * 2120 ** Dr. Matthieu Zweidler warns Montressor Clinic staff of the upcoming arrival of operatives from the Æon Trinity, and tells them to offer the visitors every courtesy. Meanwhile, Montressor Security Director Jakob Neihaus warns security of the visitors, who would "love us to be the next Chitra Bhanu." ** Reinhardt Tuten's Organ Banks journal has one final entry. "Diaz left. It doesn't matter. I know who you are now, Minerva." * 2121 ** Giselle Rigny of the Clairsentience Reconnaissance Department contacts Major Xi Xemin, Staff Intelligence Officer. She agrees that there's no way the Chromatics could have gone from knives to starships in two decades without help, so she and her people will scour the planet for evidence once they arrive. References de:1. Mai Category:Dates